Professor Layton and the Crazy Girl's in londen
by crazyone256
Summary: What will happen when Three girls go to the world of professor layton? well this is their story. P.S i don't know how to do cross-overs sorry and NOT MINE and first one so please be nice.New chapter!YES!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I hope you like this story and non of the people are not mine not all but most

"Ann!" "Huh …what, yes?" " Do you know what number two is?" " Uh … x2+6(6x4+5x7)/7?" " Yes." "Oh 282.5."" …you sit by your-self did no work, no caulater, and you still get it right…. Wow just wow." Kasie said.

That was all in class today. My friend Kasie stoled the answer from are friend Lizzy and she was shocked that I got it right. P.S that was the **end of class**." Oh.. food" I said. I was starved and after the of lunch and two more blocks I was on the bus ride home playing _Professor Layton and the Unwounded future_. I played the game almost a million times! Since my adoped parents said I was really a half-demon golden-inu/miko … a very rare bread. They say I'm related to … I really cant say it. Sessho, sess, se… well I call him fluffy _**( Sounds familer?)**_ Some times I wish I was part of the professors universe so I can walk with Layton, shop with flora, and have fun with luke. " Yea right" I said to myself, but I was unaware I was about to meet them and my 5x great uncle fluffy.I my self don't understand but it all stared when my friend Kasie took Lizzy and I to he house to show her new "Baby Girl" as she calls it, but unaware to us this will be the start of meeting and how my family were demon/miko.

Crazyone: well lets me invite personally viewing box! Sesshomaru, Layton , and vegeta! Why vegeta? Well he is coming later into the story.

Vegeta – I hate all of you.

Crazyone-now you don't mean that or I will get eric from poto to get you.

Sess-Whatever as long as I don't see my half-brother I will go with her

CO- ok then ….. you layton?

Layton-this should be quite fun I dare say.

Vegeta- yea right at least im not the werdo in the top hat

Layton-WHAT WAS THAT?

CO- ok no more fighting or I will bring goke in OK?

Both-fine.

CO- ok then now please leave comments and be nice this is my first and if you don't trust me on the answer x=5 ok? great! Bhy now!

Vegeta- revew of i will hunt you down

CO- i could but i rather give cookies than let him loose so please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

CO- well here we go! So sorry for any misspelling.

"Ann! Lizzy! Come on I have to show you my new "baby girl."" Ok, ok, ok were coming kc."Liz said." "Hey wait for me!" I said. Hey I get really distracted.

At Kc's house

"TU-DA!" "What is that?" liz said. " IT'S A TIME MACHINE! SEE?""I see a three bracelets." I was very skeptical of the whole thing….. in till later that is."I have to agree with Ann in this one."

"Just put them on." Ready it's set for London England ok? Three…" " hold on.." Two…" "Kc can you please stop your scaring liz." "One…. NOW!" She push the button on her bracelet and the next thing we knew we were in London. " OH WOW! You wert kidding when you said you created a time machine ." Liz said to kc. " Well we have to get the period time article of clothing and I'm NOT were a corset." "Don't worry I got that solved." " I tens up when you say that." "Well not everyone can be a inu-demon like you." Kc said. "…Point." "Well lets look for the Professor Layton you are always talking about ann." "YOU PLANED THIS THE WHOLE TIME!" Said liz and I . "yep." "Evil Woman." Liz said."I know I am now get this on and lets go!

Where Professor Layton and Luke are…

"Professor?" "Yes Luke?"Layton said. " Did you see that light? In the big clock tower over their?"Luke said. "Yes Luke I did and I think so did most of these people." " Are we going their professor?" "Yes we are Luke." "Is it your intuition professor? I bet it is." " You can call it that Luke."

CO-their we have it!

Vegeta- Better than the last .. and longer

Sess-I concur.

Layton- I also think that

CO-Well that's all for now ta-ta!

Two mins later

Vegeta-GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BITXH!

CO – GOKU!

Vegeta-SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

CO- Hello I just want to tell you I don't own most of these characters but my own. P.s not my song ether it's

Ann's Pov . –In town square

"Uh-oh." I don't like "uh-oh's." No good comes from it. "I lose my cell phone." Kc said."Where ?" liz said."I know where in the clock tower where we appeared right?" I said with my eyes looking towards the ground."Yes how do you know?" "It's just a guess" I knew I heard the phone half inu-demon here! "Well lets go."

At the clock tower

"OH-NO! Look it's Professor Layton!" "Are you sure Ann," Liz said."He's too cute looking." "Well do you see anyone in a big top-hat ? NO! This is bad!" Well sing!" Kc said. "No way kc I'm not singing. " Well do something! Oh wait, I brought this microphone and extremely small speakers that will hear from long distances so we can get in there!" I'm not singing.""You do know I brought my paintball gun with me right?" Liz said with a Evil Grin that could scared Don-palo. "FINE ILL DO IT !"

"_**My girl's feelings are in a pinch, swaying back and forth!  
>This is pretty dangerous<br>Help me darling! I feel dizzy**_

_**Everything has come into this new world  
>Get over all of the excitement! Overcome it! Let's go!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!<strong>_

_**I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl's feelings need!  
>Make my heart skip a beat<br>Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat  
>"My girl's feelings are in a pinch, swaying back and forth!<br>This is pretty dangerous  
>Help me darling! I feel dizzy<strong>_

_**Everything has come into this new world  
>Get over all of the excitement! Overcome it! Let's go!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!<strong>_

_**I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl's feelings need!  
>Make my heart skip a beat<br>Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat  
>Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you?<br>I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you!**_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Tell me your secret<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>Your smile is won-der-ful, after all<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Don't you look away<br>A more romantic love, sha-ran-ran  
>I want to play the balalaika!<strong>_

_**Girls are always dreaming about something  
>Fall in love with me, with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!"<strong>_

_**Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you?  
>I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Tell me your secret<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>Your smile is won-der-ful, after all<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Don't you look away<br>A more romantic love, sha-ran-ran  
>I want to play the balalaika!<strong>_

_**Girls are always dreaming about something  
>Fall in love with me, with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!"<strong>_

"Wow Ann that was great now ,No it was AWSOME!" Both Liz and Kc said. " And I got my phone back!"Kc said."Now we get out if here?" I said " Yea Professor Layton is coming and we don't want to answer his questions now lets move!"Liz said.

Professor Pov of the whole thing.

"Were here professor!"Luke said."Indeed we are Luke." I said with a smile. It's very hard wend people say it's use to be the old spot of opera which people say there were a phantom their.(I'm so evil XD) Then a very odd thing happen.

"_**My girl's feelings are in a pinch, swaying back and forth!  
>This is pretty dangerous<br>Help me darling! I feel dizzy**_

_**Everything has come into this new world  
>Get over all of the excitement! Overcome it! Let's go!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!<strong>_

_**I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl's feelings need!  
>Make my heart skip a beat<br>Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat  
>Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you?<br>I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you!**_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Tell me your secret<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>Your smile is won-der-ful, after all<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Don't you look away<br>A more romantic love, sha-ran-ran  
>I want to play the balalaika!<strong>_

_**Girls are always dreaming about something  
>Fall in love with me, with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!"<strong>_

"Well that… was…. Great." Luke said with wide eyes that could rival the moon."Yes that was EXTREMELY….Unexpended." I said.

Under the clock tower were a curtain phantom lives.(hehehe)

Well here is to another boring day which use to be a opera house, my home. People coming in and out as far as I knew no one came in, but some-one came out. Then Two people were about to go in then I heard something that could rival Cristiana!

"_**My girl's feelings are in a pinch, swaying back and forth!  
>This is pretty dangerous<br>Help me darling! I feel dizzy**_

_**Everything has come into this new world  
>Get over all of the excitement! Overcome it! Let's go!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!<strong>_

_**I'm very very close to you, this is the chance that my girl's feelings need!  
>Make my heart skip a beat<br>Please darling! It's going pit-a-pat  
>Are you pretending not to know me, who is gazing only at you?<br>I want you to notice me, I'm excited! I'm impatient! I love you!**_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Tell me your secret<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>Your smile is won-der-ful, after all<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>Don't you look away<br>A more romantic love, sha-ran-ran  
>I want to play the balalaika!<strong>_

_**Girls are always dreaming about something  
>Fall in love with me, with a pure, pure heart! Love me! S! O! S-O-S!<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>I can't stop these feelings<br>A girl shines with more chic power  
>It's a slightly dangerous feel-in-g<strong>_

_**Balalaika, balalalaika, bala-laila-kai-kai!  
>The excitement can't be stopped<br>A more dramatic love, hallelujah  
>It's our balalaika!"<strong>_

When I look up the girl was almost the spiting image of her! Then Two other girls came and they left. There I knew it was time for Eric, The Phantom Of The Opera to retuned .

CO- We have someone new and his name is ERIC!

Eric-hi.

Sess-hello

Vegeta-HELP ME!

Goku-hello.

Co-hi goku! He will come by to time to time to make sure Veggie here say put.

Layton-HAHA !

Veggie-SHUT. UP . BIG HEAD!

Layton – O-O what was THAT?

CO-Sorry no more time bhy!

_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/k/kusumi_koharu/balalaika_english_verson]**__**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

CO-Hello people of fanfiction! We wont see eric in the story a while, but he will be in our box …

Veggie- HELP ME  
>CO-nope cookies for do not free him … on with our story!<p>

Ann Pov.

"Kc check your bag. Then look behind you." I said. She drop her phone… again." Hun?...OH .. Thanks Ann!" As she wen't to go get it disaster happened. "Is this yours I presume?"Luke said. "…Yes… may I please have it back?" Kc said. " Sure. What's your name?" Shit not good "Kasie and this is Lizzy but she likes to be called Liz and this is Annabell, but call her Ann." She knows I hate using my full name!" Fine. Quick question though." Luke said. "Yes?" Said Kc. "Were where you just ten minutes ago and don't lie." Were doom. "By that clock tower." She said were so dead. " Oh then why were you there? Were you trying to get in the phantoms layer?" He said Kc eyes went wide and we started to back away but then "シスター...アン！"( Sister…Ann) "Ben.. Annie what are you doing here? And please speak English they don't know Japanese!" "私は." ( I do.) Professor Layton said.

Hershel pov.

I said (I do.) In Japanese and Luke look at me in surprise. You do professor? I didn't know that." That's surprising." Said a young woman I say in her early or mid twenties have brown curly hair with … blue eye's , the bluest eye's I ever seen that turn black at will, and have a slender form. The other girl Kasie have black hair, brown eye's, and a crazy look. The third girl Lizzy or Liz have blond hair and dark blue eye's and a look that's say I'm going to run-a-way-from-the-crazy-girl-now look both in there early twenties as well. The boy and girl both have black hair with brown stripes through their hair and both have one eye blue and the other black I say 10 or 11. I should think there are some questions to be answer. " Yes my name is Professor Hershel Layton." "Nice to meet you professor." The girl named Ann said. " You don't mine me asking you three some questions?" "no." said Liz "Ok then.

" were you at to clock tower?" " To get her phone." Said Liz

"2. Did you know that a 'phantom' live their? "NOPE" said Kc sounding excited

"3. What is a 'cell phone'?" " It's a device where you take you phone with you on the go so you wont have to be always home when you get a call." Said Ann

"4. Which year were you born?" 1997… oh no."Said Kc. " Oh-no indeed . Thanks to your last answer how did you get hear?" … We time-travel…" The next thing I knew Dimitri Allen tackle me and ask " HOW?" Co-I hope you like this one Veggie-Your still evil. Co- thank you now bhy,bhy. One hour later lll-_- Veggie – Ass Hole Layton –Basterd Sess- they bin at this for a hour. Co- SHUT UP YOU TWO! Both fine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Hello I just have to say thank you to Axelion the Vampire Phantom for the great ideas! So please be prepared for me to put some of these ideas to motion!

Hershel pov.

"How?" Dimitri said with a cereuses mind. "Easy all I had to do was put the time-stream conium that is happing as we speak and put a barer around it and wire it to put it in a small thing like bracelet and connect it to two or five others and blam you got a portable time machine." Well that little part was interesting. " Why did you go back through time?"I asked with the theory was to see the phantom. "Well I kept that a secrete to those two. The Twins found out and I made two more and set it to the same date and time and in London, but different place and so we could meet you and now that I know that the phantom is still her I'm going back and go looking for him!" "No you are not we have to get to a hotel before we go Erik hunting."Ann said Ann pov.

"No you are not we have to get to a hotel before we go Erik hunting." I said.

"Please now I want to!" She said but I'm not giving in.

"No means no Kc now get in to gear!" Then the unthinkable happen. Raoul and Christine de Chagny just walk in and Christine did the smart thing and move to the side Raoul was not so lucky

"FLOP!" Kc yelled and grab her paintball gun and 'painted' him completely neon pink also Christine only got her hair 'painted' then Kc got her paint ball gun and hit him where it hurt.

"ow" was all he got to say when everyone ( including Christine ) just giggle and laphed at him for being neon pink. " First it was that Axelion girl who got me in green and now you got me in pick.

"Kc…that was maybe stupid, but that was so FUNNY!

"Well you disserved it." Kc said with a smile

Co- And there we have it I add Axelion because she brought the idea and doing her a favor. So everyone say thank you

Everyone except Vegeta-Thank you.

Vegeta-no

Co-please?

Vegeta-no

Co-I will make u some how

Vegeta – IM THE PRICE OF ALL…

Layton-SHUTUP!

Co-Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Hello I hope you like this chapter

Ann pov.

"Wait a minute what do you Axelion?" I have a bad feeling about what she is about to say. "OH… her? Well… she was babysitting the twins as you already know and with Erik and all uhh… I made one for her too she should be …" "Hi Kc!" A voice said. "Her right now." "Hi Ann, Liz, Kc, Ben, and Annie." Axelion said with a smile. She was always the hyper one of the four and the craziest one of Liz and Kc. "Hi Axilion how are you doing today on this fine morning in the past that they already know of except Raoul and Christine de Chagny." Big mistake. Kc and Axilion had the same look in their eyes when is said Raoul's name. "FOP!" they both said and got him in neon purple which maybe my favorite color but this was too much. So I put an end to it. "If you stop we will go Erik hunting after we go to the hotel and get some ice-cream." "REALLY?" They said with a big smile like a two year old just got told that they were going to Disney-World. "Ok."Finally we get to leave. That's when Dimitri just bomb Kc with questions that I also had a solution "Hey here's an idea how about we go to the hotel get some ice-cream ask all the questions you want and then we go Erik hunting… and I mean ALL OF US. Because I know you all have some type of questions you want answered right?" All of them nodded yes. "That would be very kind of you if you answer are questions." Hershel said with a smile. "Ok then let's go!" Co- There you go. Yes she is still inu-demon but problem. Sess-well we all hope you like this chapter even though it's short. Co-Well put fluffy well put. Oh and if you are wondering where veggie head is he is in a sound proof box that's see through and Erik is chasing him around trying to gut him and Hershel is laughing at him nonstop. So latter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Hello and just so you know Axeliona Coralina Snape is her fulname just so you know so on with this story and a crazy twist! Vegeta-oh goody. The crazy flea we all know and love pov. Well this is a fine day to get lost in London . Me Myoga the flea who served the taisho for many years the lords of the west and help the north lord layton's ( hehe I'm evil.) for that period of time get lost! Just to hide from a girl. " So I believe I have questions and you have answers." Said a voice that sounded familiar. " Ah master Hershel is here to. " Yes that is right." That is not possible lady Annbell? If that is her I will exposed master Hershel as one of the future Lord of the northern lands I will do that. As I look to the side there are so many girls but I can tell which is her. The one with the twins. Yes that's her, aw and look how much all three have grown. Well time to say hi to the master and mistress of the future lord on the north and west. Ann's pov. "Yes that's right." I said with a smile. Hey at least I'm talking to him "Well one I noted that you bin warring a bandana the whole time why is that?"That I was not expecting. "My ears…dog ears to be persist they were black, but now there a golden color." "Really that's fascinating." Almost to sarcastic. " And why I must ask that sounded sarcastic?" Just where I wanted. "Well…"*smack* he hit his cheek and there we saw a flea. " Hello master Hershel how are you doing?" What Master? Hershel's pov. That dame flea! Now he decided to show up?"Hello Myoga ." I will kill him one day. "Hello to you to! Oh mistress Ann how are you doing? Is your father well?"Yeah I will kill that flea. "One how do you know my name? Two you know my father and why did you call mestress?" "Your mother for questions one and two…" "My mother you mean ,Ben's, Annie's, and mine?" Yelp that flea will die but this new info is quite nice to know. "Yes and I called you mistress because you are the next hair to the western lands , OH and your father is a sayine. " Did not see that coming….. Uh-oh. "You, flea have some answers we also like to know." Said Axelion and everyone else except Ann who had fainted, and guess who had to catch he me."Well at least she is a pretty" said my demon. Shut up and let's get back to the hotel. I thought back. Hey I'm you!. Whatever lets just go. Co-Hahaha I'm so evil. Erik-when do I come back in? Co-in the next chapter or two *chough Ineedyoutostealann chough* sorry. Erik-ok then… Co-ok bhy bhy. Fop-uhh .. where am i? Kc and Axelion-…FOP! *paint him in neon purple and yellow* Fop-Help! Co- sorry bhy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Well I'm back in a bad mood.

Erik-why?

Co-Because theirs.. I'll explain it later on with our story.

Axelion pov.

At the hotel

"Well will you please do some explaining to do you flea."I said I was mad at the flea because he exposed not only Hershel, but Ann! That flea will die.

"Ok this is how it's goes, Annbell, Ben, and Annie are the next line of the western lands and their father is a sayine from their time and their mom from this. They had their memory's erased so they would be safe. You see Annbell has a younger brother who is only 19 years old, but Ann is 23 so she is the rightful ruler of the lands. Master Hershel here is the sole prince of the northern lands and is really 28 years old."Yes he said it Professor Hershel Layton is 28 years old … wait a minute.

"Don't demons slow their ageing process when they turn 25?"I hope I am right.

"Yes that is true so the age you think he is he would be." I am so smart.

"He Ann is suturing.

Ann's pov.

When they started talking I could only faintly hear. I couldn't move then when they got more into conversation I was walking up so to say.

"…Uh What happen?" I said I couldn't remember.

"Oh Ann your awake. You fainted and Hershel had to carry you here to the hotel because that stupid FLEA over their told you that he knew you mother. By the way what happen when you were dreaming?" Liz said and ask.

"Well.."

**Flashback**

"Uh were am I? Nobody is here… HELLO ANYONE OUT THEIR? HELLO? No use." I said very disappointed.  
><strong>"Not completely ."<strong> Said a voice that sound like me!

"Who are you where am I ?" I was kinda sacred but I was not interlay. When she appeared she look like me!

"**I am you let me tell you before you wake up that** **when you do that a process will happen after you tell everyone this you will turn into a true sayine-demon-miko. It will not hurt you but some people will come investigate why there is a strong power level coming from here so please be papered."**She said in a voice that was comforting to me. **"I will talk to you almost all the time but none will hear me just you."**

"ok I'm ready when you are." I said. **"Ok then."**

**Flashback end**

After I told them a light alumnae around me. After the light has disappeared a light everyone told me to look in the mirror so I did and I saw a golden hair with black strips and the blues eyes you will probably ever see and a skinny figure staring back at me!

In Japan Goku's pov.

It was just a regular day for me. Or so I thought, me and vegeta were sparing with Piccolo and Gohan when all use felt a powerful energy that was so far away it must have been powerful than frezia!

We were training to fight the androids, but if it's true what future trunks said the androids will come for that power!

"What should we do dad."Gohan said

"We should go there I think it came from…"

"London so we need to get some passports."Piccolo said.

"Well I think if their hostile we should train more and stay here." Vegeta said

"One for staying two for going what do u think gohan?"I said

" I vote for staying."Gohan said. Then chi-chi appeared

"Another threat or no."Chi-Chi ask.

"Well we are not sure so we voted and it's two for two." Gohan said.

"Were to?" Here we go.

"London." I said simply and the next thing I knew she was buying us passports.

"Well do you and bulma want to come who knows she may get of our backs." Piccolo said and after all of us packing and hoping we don't see anyone else well all headed out for London.

Co-There you go! I fell much better now!

Erik-Why were you so mad in the first place?

Co-Their this guy who sat at a place where he would sit and told me to move my book-bag hey im 14 years old and I'm not putting up with this so I said no and he got mad so after 15 minutes he finally gave up and told me not to do it ever augend so that's why I sware he is worse than the fop.

Erik-WHAT? 0_0

Vegeta-*gasp*

Layton…

Axelion-what the heck?  
>Kc-holy cow.<p>

Ann-I thought I never see the day.

Liz- O_O  
>Co-What he is well all the time we have today bhy.<p> 


	9. Never leave theis people unsupervise

Co-Well this is just a author's not so I can get more ideas for the next chapter .

Vegeta-Then why are we here?

Co- To be proper.

Hershel-Yeah Veggie head.

Co-My mom is making us go to the grocery-store so I'll be back.

Everyone-Ok.

Ann-well what should we do?

Axelion-Sing the phantom of the opera?

Kc-Yeah!

Hershel-….No.

Liz-Then what do we do?

Kc-What's this stuff? *Ding dong*

Axelion-I got it.

Fop-Hi..Uh-OH

Axelion-And Why are you here?

Fop-well I was asking for directions and is that wine?

Axelion-So that's what it is? There is a WHOLE basement of this stuff.

Fop-Drink it.

Everyone-Why

Fop-it's suppose to be healthy.

Everyone except Ann, Hershel, and Erik-Ok.

Two hours later.

Co-I'm back sorry it took so long wtf.

Erik-Thank god your back the fop came and saw the wine and said it suppose to be healthy and then everyone except me Ann and Hershel drank it and he is still here also drunk and sing with Kc and Axelion!

Co-If I can get the first two maybe we can stop the rest.

Ann and Hershel-Please HELP!*See's Ann and Hershel tide together and a drunk fop, Kc, and Axelion singing. And everyone is giggling and pointing*Here's go nothing. *sigh* HEY LOOK KC AND AXELION THE FOP IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Both-*look at each other then look at still drunk and singing fop* …DIE FOP DIE!

Fop-AHHHH!*Fop runs out of house and cry to his mommy.

Kc-What happen here?

Co-Ok lesion to me and scare everyone with the paintball guns.

Both yell- GO TO YOUR ROOMS OR WE WILL PAINT BALL YOU!

Everyone-AAAHHHH!

Co-ok you two go to your room and you three help me clean the house before my parents notices this.

All five-Ok.

Co-Sorry everyone and I hope that I can clean this before they get here. I only have an hour so let's get to work.

Ann, Hershel, and Erik-Ok.

Erik-( I really want to kill that fop.)


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Hello I'm finally updating so in-joy!

Ann's Pov.

"Hey Kc do you have that piece of technology you made to change one's appearance?" I hope she did or I will be stuck in this hotel for a long time.

"What kind of inventor would I be if I didn't bring that child?" She took out what look like a necklace." Her she is! Isn't she pretty? It would be so useful for you since your eye's change so much but I really need it now with that moon and star on your towhead." What I look in the mirror agenda I saw a moon and star on my head with purple strip's on my checks.

"Did not see that coming oh by the way Hershel what do your half-demon look like, and how do you keep it hidden?" I ask.

"Oh this amulet," He said. I thought it was the sign of the north. When he took it off his appearance change. He had a more muscular body and had dog ears that was his hair color and his eye's, oh his they turn a lovely golden color. " What do you think?" He ask snapping me out of thought.

"Oh it's very, very, very nice." I said.

Goku pov.

"Well were here." Piccolo said. We were all very glad no one else took notes' that would have been bad. Somehow we got Piccolo in a disguise well more of a device Bulma made.

"Well what should we do first look for the power level or …"

"SHOP!" Both Women said

"How about you two shop and we…" three two one.

"All of you are coming with us including Piccolo. Who knows we might meet them on the streets." I was afraid of that.

"Gown." All of us said.

Two hours later.

"No more, No more."Piccolo said he was terrified. All the women in the store swarm him. He just got out of their ALIVE! Then we bump into some people.

"Hi" She said.

"Hello… uhhh…"Before I got to say anymore another girl said to her.

"OMOG LIZ I THINK I FOUND THE PHANTOM'S LAIR! AXLION GET HERE NOW I THINK I FOUND IT!" The other girl said.

"OMOG REALLY WERE COMING KC!"The girl named Axelion said.

"hold it what does omog mean?" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh-My-Opera-Ghost."(Remember this and this is where we get to see Erik.) Axelion said.

"Can I come?" Gohan said. He must be getting really board." Beside mom who they're talking about is the book _Phantom of the Opera_." He said of hoping Chi-Chi would say yes.

"Well I guess so. They really can't go by them self's now cant they?"

"Thanks mom!"Gohan said with a simile.

Co-Yea happy time and FRIDAY YES!

Erik-I come in the next chapter?

Co-Yes you do.

Erik-YES.

Hershel-Uhh.. how did they get their?

Co-That will also be explained in the next chapter.

Both-oh.

Axelion-Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Hello I hope you like this chapter!

Axelion's pov.

"Hey Axelion?"Gohan said.

"yes?" I said I think I already know his question.

"Why are you going Erik Hunting?" Yelp I was right.

"Well it goes like this.."

**Flashback.**

"Hey we are all going to get ice-cream do you want to come?" I said with a huge smile. I hoped we see the fop so I brought my paintball pistil just in case.

"Huh? Oh-no. no thank you I have to gather all this information together."She said she was tired I could tell. As she said that Hershel ,who Liz is getting a crush, on put back on the amulet.

"I'm sure she will be just fine." Luke said.

At Ice Cream Shop.

"Hello professor." Said a voice it belong to Clive Dove.

"Hello Clive I see you got out of jail."Hershel said.

"Professor oh I'm glad you're here! I thought you went on another 'quest' without me." Said a girl. "Oh by the way my name is Flora." She said.

"Hi flora. Nice to meet you." Said Ben.

"Hi" Said Annie.

"Well what are you doing here and why is there a amulet of the feudal japans sine of the lord of the north?" Wow he is good and SHIT.

"Uh? I never notes it before professor where did you get it and no lying I hate lying you know." Flora said.

"Should we?" I ask Hershel.

"Might as well." He said sadly.

After the Story and After YUMMY Ice Cream on the way to Hotel.

"I never know why you hid that from us professor."Clive said.

"For the people I care about protection." He said. When we open the door the whole room was a mess."WHAT HAPPEN HERE?" Hershel said.

"Look professor, a ransom note or something." I said.

_**Note**_

_**Dear Everyone who is reading this.**_

_**As you all know I am just a phantom and it will be just that, but I took the girl named Ann and if you want to find her you will open up a new opera house and give me full control of the opera. Oh and if you don't you will never get the girl back like you will ever get her again because I want her for my opera and if not… I will make her my woman. So would you rather see her on stage of never see her again. Take your time you have till Mid-night tomorrow. So that means you only have 48 hours to get her back.**_ _**au revoir et vous voir à**_ _**mon domicile. **__**I will see you soon.**_

_**From Erik the Phantom of the Opera.**_

After reading note.

"We have to save her!" Hershel said. Oh this is going to get good.

"ERIK HUNTING!" Kc, Liz, and I said.

"You three do that while we look somewhere else."Clive said.

"k." Us three said.

**Flashback end.**

"So that's why." Gohan said.

"Yes now let's … LOOK THEIR IT IS!" I said "Uh-oh. Problem we have to solve this puzzle.

PUZZLE

Well come Don.

Hello Jon.

Will you help me with my trumpet lesson?

Thank you.

Puzzle End.

"THAT'S IT?"Liz said She was mad but then it clicked in my head.

"I GOT IT! IT'S THE NAME OF THE SONG THE DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT!" Duh don jon trunet so easy. As gohan put in the letters I hoped that we see the phantom in person.

In lair.

Ann's pov.

"Let me OUT!" I said. I did not like this at all.

"First let's see how fast your FRIENDS can get you out of this one GIRL because as soon as they fail your mine."With that he left the NERVE of that guy I think I rather get saved by Hershel at the moment but most likely it will be THOSE THREE. They are going to be MAD that Erik chose me. Sigh what can a girl do?

Co-well there you go I hope you like it!

Erik-Food time?

Co-yes food time.

Everyone-YEAH!

Axelion-can I paint the fop after food time?

Co-Heck you can do it now!

Axelion-Come on Kc.

Both-hehehe

Two hours latter

Co-Were are those two?* See's fop on the ground painted with purple, red, green, and yellow NEON colors. Why do I even try?

Both-Food time.

Erik-Why do **WE** even try?


	12. Chapter 12

Co-Hello I'm back so…I hope you like it!

Axelion pov.

Well here we are in a dark cave. "Hey Gohan do you have a flashlight or something?" It was pitch dark.

"Yeah I think so." Thank you. When he pulled out that flash light I was soooo happy.

"Hey look a door!" Liz said with great joy! WE GET TO SEE ERIK!

"You shall stay here while I see where you friends are."I knew that voice! OMOG ERIK!

Poor Erik's pov.

"You shall stay here while I see where you friends are." I said. True I should look after her but I was, but I was getting tired of waiting.

"May I please come out?"Ann ask. She sounded so sweet and inanest but I could not give in.

"How about latter." I said. Compromise?

"Uhh I would _**not**_ go-out their if I were you. Phan-girls are out there." What?

"Did you just say PHAN? With a PHAN?" If she say yes I will lock the door.

"Yes." When I heard the y I lock the door.

"Maybe I will wait awhile." Then a bang on the door rang out.

"OH COME ON! GOHAN CAN YOU PLEASE BREAK DOWN THE DARN DOOR!"WOW she sound's mad. BANG! The door broke into tiny little pieces. When I TRIED to turn around I got HUGED to the ground by three girls. Who knew? (Me hahahahaha XD *BANG* OW That hurt!) "OMOG HELLO ERIK!" One of the girls said.

"Axelion is that you? Oh by the way WHO THE HECK IS GOHAN?" Ann said from the other room.

"Yes it's all THREE OF US and WHERE GLOPING ERIK YES!" WHAT? YES? SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Hershel's pov.

When you're a half-demon it's easy to hear thing's, it's just harder to get to the place you want to go if the INSPECTOR wasn't there. Thankfully I was able to get out without any-body noticing at all. Except Luke and Clive who found me half way there so I HAD to bring them. God I hate my life.

"Look professor! There is a door in the ground and it's open wide." Clive said. You know I wonder why Luke and Clive where hat's. They really never take them of EVEN when they go to bed.

"I see that Clive." I said.

"Hey professor… um can you keep a secret? Can you Clive?" Luke said.

"Yeah" Both me and Clive said

"Well you see my parents said I'm adopted. That's true, but I always wear a hat because… I'm also a half-demon. Wolf really." Luke said. This must of have to be a real secret for Luke to keep from me.

"Um Luke… Well MY parents, the one's that die in the explosion, said I was adopted to…Hey Luke is that a amulet?" Oh here we go.

"Yeah why?" Luke said me staying out of this conversation.

"I have the same amulet."Ok Now I have to get in this conversation.

"Luke, Clive do you guys think that you may be…"I stop because I felt uneasy about telling them my theory.

"Be what?" Both said here I go.

"That you might be brothers."I said.

"What?" They both said. I was afraid of that.

Co-hahaha I'm so evil.

Erik-yes you are.

Co-well anything new with you guys?

Everyone-no

Co-Well I just did so I hope you all like the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Hello I hope you like this chapter!

Hershel's pov.

"What?" both Luke and Clive said. Do I HAVE to explain EVERYTING to them?

"Well if you both have the same amulet and from the sign's they both look like the symbol's of the East."Easy if you look at both of them they look the same.

"My parents have a LOT of EXPLANING to do."Luke said sounding very annoyed.

Erik pov.

WHAT THE HELL? IM BEING GLOP BY THREE GIRLS! "WILL you THREE get off ME?" I said with the tone of voice that say's I'm going to kill you.

"NO" The girl Axelion and Kc said. With a smile that say's I don't care if you kill me. The other girl Liz got off and took the key out of my pocket, got Ann out then went next to the boy named Gohan.

"Guys will you please get off Erik and please tell me that's not a amulet." Ann said. As she said the last part she face-palm herself.

"Yea why?" I said. That's the only thing I never take off.

"I dare you to take it off and maybe it will get those two off you."She said Well call it a deal.

"Will you two get off me so I can take this amulet off."I said.

"Fine."They said. Both sounded unhappy but I was GLAD. I could breathe again! As I took of the amulet Three people came in. Two look like the same person hopefully brothers and the last is the famous Professor Hershel Layton.

"Do you guys want to watch the show to? " Liz said.

"Or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of ding-dong balls?"Gohan said.

"Uh…We chose watch."Layton said. When I took of the amulet I got tackled by those three again. What just happen?

Axelion pov.

I never knew Erik had a amulet. Does that mean is he the lord of the south? Or is it east? Oh well as he took of the amulet Me, Liz, and Kc where like O.M.O.G! He had black hair but it was not a wig. His mask ,unknowing to him, fell off and he the part that's deform had the mark of the south ( I look at Luke amulet and Clive's and they where both the east.) He was Much younger looking about 25 or 26 years old and He gotten muscular! Oh and his eye's turn a Bright Golden color that could light up this whole room with his grogginess! His half side of his face is still deform, but hey he still looked H.O.T! Then Us three glop him again. Oh well.

Ann's pov.

Well their those three again."Hey Hershel?" I ask.

"Yes Ann?" He was probably wondering what I was going to say.

"I was thing…That if we what to find more of ourselves we should go to are root's." I said.

"What do you mean by that Ann?"He already knows what I'm thinking but I think I should announce it.

"I think we all should go to Japan."Three…Two…One…

"What?" Everyone except Hershel said. This will be a LONG TRIP."

Co-Sorry if it was so short I had the test of internal EVIL. ( S.O.L's Exams call them what you like.)

Erik-So you good?

Co-I guess well good bye.

Fop-…

Kc and Axelion ( Here it comes) – DEATH TO THE FOP OF EVIL SO DIE! XD

Fop-( Get's painted in neon purple * I feel purple today.* and cry's to his mommy.)

Both-Yes.


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Hey new chapter so I hope you like it and most of these people are not mine.

Hershel's pov.

"What?" Everyone said, but me. I had a felling what she was going to say.

"**You do know she could be are MATE."** My inner-demon said with a perverted mind. _"That's not me thanks."_ I said to myself.** "Why must you always overrate EVERYTING? Beside I'm NOT letting that phantom of a lord of the south demon getting MY MATE!" **Why must he say things that I already know?_ "Don't worry I'm not."_ Just to reassure my demon. **"good."** Well I better state helping her explain. "For Ann's defense I think it's a good idea because if we find out more of our family's the more easer it will be to find out why we have amulets and find out who are family is." I said to the group. Ann also gave me a grateful look.

"Exactly what Hershel said, but let's go to Luke's house and learn more from his parents." Ann said with a smile. She look so pretty when she smiles.** "See?"** not again. _"Oh shut UP already."_ I said to him.

Ann's Pov.

"Professor!" A girl said when we got out of the cave, Were are so doom.

"Hello Layton" Said the man that looks like a inspector. Yea where doom.

"F f flora? I-i inspector? What are you doing here?" Hershel said this will be BAD.

"Well Layton I notes that you diapered so we look for you and I see you have some friends." Ug. Why me?

"Yea professor you where suppose to take me to cooking class. Where working on how to make beef stroganoff today." Flora said. Well not everyone a cook I guess. "Hey professor who is the cute boy with the black hair." Flora also ask. ( OH and she will NOT get gohan just putting that out.)

"Gohan. There you are where were you? It's been almost three hours!" A woman said as she came out of a store.

"Sorry mom, Hey where is dad, Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo?" Gohan ask his mom.

"Well your father is eating the food court, Bulma and Vegeta are at hanging out with Trunks, and Piccolo is hiding from those girls over there." She said. Wow. Just wow I'm amazed how she said that in all one breath.

" Someone…HELP ME!" A man said running from rabid girls. So that must be Piccolo.

"By the way my name is Chi-Chi what's yours" Chi-Chi ask.

"Well my name is Ann, That's Hershel, Luke, Clive, Erik, Axelion, Kc, Liz, Flora and that's the inspector." I said while shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ann. By the way what's with the rush?"Chi-Chi ask.

"We need to talk to my mom about something. Luke said. "Can gohan go with us?"

"Sure Take Piccolo with you thou." She said.

"Piccolo you are coming with us so come on!" Gohan said with a smile.

"COMING…GET OFF ME YOU RABID GILR!" Piccolo said. Poor, Poor Piccolo.

At Luke's house.

"Mom, Dad I have to ask a question." Luke said.

"Sure honey" His mom said and his dad walk in the room in silence and sat in a chair.

"Why did you guys didn't tell me I was a wolf demon and why did you not tell me I had a brother?" When he ask both nearly fell to the ground.

"Lesson Luke honey before you yell at us for not telling you, about both things, We just wanted to protect you and Clive, we thought if we separate you from him you won't have to get into war like your grandpa did. Koga, He was only 30 when he died as you know we aged very slowly, and we move so you two can you be safe, we were going to tell you when you were 15, but I guess you already know now though." His mom said she sound so sad and relive that she got to tell him.

Luke went up to his mom and said "It's all right mom I forgive you both but I would like to get passports to go to Japan. Please?" As she look at her son and she saw a good man and said

"Yes son I will get you and your friends some passports."

Luke father got up from the chair and said to Luke "Luke ,son, I know you will be a great man one day so will you Clive you grown up so fast." As he said that Clive with tears in his eye's ran up to his dad and hug him like it would be the last time he will see them ever again.

"Well if you're going to Japan I will get the others with Gohan and tell them that we meet FACE TO FACE with the powerful power level and go to Japan." Piccolo said Everyone just nodded after the teary reunion with Clive's true family.

Co-I myself nearly cried when I wrote the end of this chapter *Eat's food.

Erik-Yeah hey where's Vegeta?

Vegeta-I'm here sorry I had to run from those girls they are crazy you know.

Co-Which one's?

Fangirls-*Brake's door* EEEKKK!

Co-OH ok then bye ! * all run like the wind.* 


	15. Chapter 15

Co-Hey I hope you like this chapter!

Hershel's pov.

When Chi-chi said Goku was eating the food-court he was LITERALY eating the food-court. He was eating some plates and some glasses as well! I never thought I never seen someone eat that much food.

"Wow that…is amazing." Said Erik I can't blame him, but this was ridicules!

"Dad will you please stop we have to get some passports." Gohan said a little fluster.

"Fine I'm coming." He paid for the food and we all left.** I never in my life I seen someone eat so much food.** My demon said._ I cannot blame you on that let's go and follow them._ I said to him or myself.** Will we still get the girl….HEY HEY HEY he is getting to close!** Which is true because Erik was getting to close to MY Ann. Wait did I say mine? Man this is getting complicated.

Ann's pov.

Uh…When Erik got to close Hershel came closer to me than I thought. **You like Hershel don't you?** My demon said to me. Uh…what do you mean?** OH don't play stupid with me you like him!** Will you nag about this often? **Yes…Yes I will.** Supper for me.

"Hey were hear." Piccolo said. I was very glad. After we got our passports we went to _Don-Polo's Air Port._(I'll give you one hint.)

At Don-Polo's Air Port.

"Hello I'm Don Paolo Welcome to Don-Polo's Air Port how may I help…hello Hershel what do you need?" He did not sound so thrilled.

"Hello Paul I need fifteen fist-class tickets … Ten adult tickets and Five youth tickets please." Hershel said. The look on Don-Paolo's face was about to exploded form shock.

"Ok then There is a discount do day for 50% off. So that would be 650 dollars please." When Bulma gave him the money I knew this would we would be in for a LONG RIDE.

Co-Sorry if it is so short, but I need a brain break for one day and I will start on Sunday or Monday .

Jack-Yea us.

Co-Oh and for your enjoyment for the next chapter I will put the fop in and hopefully get Everyone to Paint ball him!

Jack-That would be fun!

Co-IKR! Oh so hope you like it.

Erik-Where is your perkeness?

Co-Idk.

Erik-Tell me.

Co-No and bye hope you like the chapter! 


	16. Chapter 16

Co-Hey I'm back oh just so you know

**Hershel demon**

_Hershel thinking to demon _

**Ann's demon**

Ann thinking to demon

So are we clear on that? Oh and I don't own Professor Layton, Phantom of the Opera, or Dragon ballz kai.

Ann's Pov.

"Annie don't hop in the seat's! Ken stop running around we have to make sitting arrangements!" God I was tired this will be a long trip. "Since it's two chair's per row Annie and Ken sit together, Hershel and I sit together, Goku and Chi-Chi, Bulma if you can hold trunk's that would be great and Vegeta will sit next to you, Axelion and Erik, Gohan and Liz, and Piccolo will sit by-himself." I see Piccolo relax a bit and Axelion looks very please. Liz does not mind it and Bulma said it was ok because she had a carrier.

With Axelion and Erik (In the Air port) Axelion pov.

"This will be fun don't you think Erik!" Ha I got to sit next to him! Thank you Ann!

"Yes maybe I will find out who my father was or is." He said. Why does he have to be so glum? I knew the perfect thing to make him feel better! Well really two, but the FOP is not here…Is that the fop? Oh-he is so, DOOM HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

"Erik watch this!" He look at me like I was insane, but I did it anyway. " HELLO SINOUR FOP!" The look on his face was priceless! When he turnaround and saw me he went,

"OH-shit." Yea this will be fun. I got my paintball gun out and painted him Neon Green! HAHAHA I am so evil! When I saw Erik he was on the floor laughing his head off!

"That…hahaha…was…hahaha…t-t-the most…hahaha…funniest…t-th-thing…hahaha…seen…hahahaha…in…a….hahaha…long…time..HAHAHA!" He was laughing so hard I giggled.

"I know *giggle* It was *giggle* funny." When he got off the floor Erik stop laughing but we still giggle. Then something came over me. I look at him and…I kissed him on the cheek. He looked so flustered. As was I, but I enjoy it.

With Ann and Hershel. Hershel's pov. ( In the Plane!)

We all got on the plane and my demon and I were having a argument.

"**Look at us! Were so close to her just at least kiss her on the cheek!**" He said to me.

"_Yes and I don't want to get slap."_ Why do I have to keep EXPLANING to myself or him.

"**Yeah….don't care just PLEASE give it a try!**"Ugg…why me.

"_Fine, but ONLY on the cheek._" I won't do anything else. Yet again don't want to get slap.

"**Fine."** As I went to her see looked at me and smile and said,

"Hey Hershel! Let's get to our seat's!" We hear it goes.

"Uh…Ann." I hope this WILL end well.

"Yes Hershel?" When I kiss her on the cheek she blush and said. " …Thank you." She just kept smiling and still red. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

Co-Well there you go a new chapter on a Sunday! It wasn't that hard!

Erik-You evil woman.

Co-Hahaha

Vegeta-I have to agree with him you evil woman.

Hershel-I like it.

Axelion-So did I!

Co-Three out of Five Wait wear's Jack?

Jack-Right here and I like it!

Co-Ok then Four out of Six! We win! Well have to go now hope you like it bye!


	17. Why did they run?  Auther's note 2

Co-I know you will kill me, but I have bind hinting a idea in my head so this will be a Author's Note. My style!

Erik-Did you have coffee or something?

Co-No why?

Erik-RUN! SHE HAVE REALLY GONE INSANE!

Everyone-*run's away*

Co-But…I did have chocolate! They all left me.*Tearing and go to room.*

Three hours latter

Co-*Captor the fop and painted him blue, green, purple, and working on yellow.* I wonder if those two will come if that I have told them I captor the fop. KC! AXELION! I HAVE THE FOP!

Axelion and Kc- WE DON'T… don't….don't …DIE FOP DIE!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Fop getting painted in red.*

Kc-This is FUN! Hey wait…Crazyone245 are you ok?

Co-yea I'm SUPER.

Axelion-no you are not now tell us what is wrong?

Co-why? So you will run from me?

Kc – Aw come on Co tell us.

Co-Well when you guys ran from me I was going to tell you that I had chocolate.

Axelion-That's why you where crazy! Come on let's find the others.

Co-K.

*In the Professor Layton Fanfiction*

Axelion-HEY HERSHEL COME ON OUT…..CO IS LOOKING FOR YOU!

Hershel's-Uh…which Hershel?

Kc-Crazyone256's she was only crazy when she had chocolate!

Co's Hershel-Oh that's why? Well Erik is with me… One minute… HEY ERIK SHE ONLY HAD CHOCOLATE!

Erik-Oh that's all? I am sorry we didn't listen to you.

Hershel-As am I.

Co-I forgive you both. Now let's break and sleep I'm tired.

Kc-I agree HEY ANN! LIZ? IS THAT YOU SHE IS NOT REALLY THAT CRAZY! SHE JUST HAD CHOCOLATE!

Ann and Liz- Oh that's all? We are very sorry Co will you forgive us?

Co-Yea I will. We will look for the rest tomorrow k?

Everyone-K.

_Co-Well that's all for this random chapter! We will find the others soon. If you see them please tell me on my profile crazyone256 k? Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-I hope you like it!

**Hershel demon**

_Hershel thinking to demon _

**Ann's demon**

Ann thinking to demon

Ann's Pov.

"Uh…I think you miss Kc." Hershel said to me. Ugg why did she have to do this to me now?

"Uh…your right where is Kc?" Well look's who comes in Kc."Kc where on EARTH was you?" She could tell I looked mad. She hid behind Chi-Chi.

"Uh…well I went to look around and got…lost?"She said. "Oh and you eye's are a pretty shad of red." Oh shit. Really?** Yes really.** Did I ask you?** No so bye!** Well, she sound scared.

"Piccolo! Um seeing I miss-counted you will ride with Kc, but most likely she will stare at Erik. Ok?" All he did was nod.

After the FIVE FINKEN HOUR PLANE RIDE.

FINNALY! Do you know how hard is it to ride a airplane with EVERYONE IN IT? I NEVER want to do that again.

"It's ok Ann where off the plane and now we can head to the hotel and get some sleep before we go to Bulma's house." Hershel said in a kind southing voice. It made me relax a lot. Then the Air-Plane waitress came.

"Hello my name is Sarah Williams and I will show you to your bus." Sarah said. Wait a minute…

"SARAH WILLIAMS? The one who disappeared from the U.S when your parents said all you wish for was to live someplace else?" Axelion said. She knows way too much.

"You know where I am then?" Sarah ask with a little hope in her voice.

"Yes you are 14 years in the past." Liz said. WAY TO GO LIZ SHE WILL FREAK.

"That far? Wow I never knew how far in the past I was." K I have NO clue what she is talking about." Well let me show you to your bus and maybe talk to me latter. " Sounds good to me. She took us to the bus stop we head to the hotel. For a good night's sleep.

The Next day.

After we ate brunch, because we got up late, we head to Caspal Corporation. This will be a fun story.

Co-Well seeing this is the last day of school I celebrated it with a new chapter and I will tell you right now I will be busy for a awhile so hang tight.

Erik-Why?

Co-I have to go to pinion-ford Tennessee and my aunt is coming so yea.

Erik-Wow

Co-Yea wow. Oh and this is for all the people who like to say this…HI RIKKY HAHAHAHAHAHA

Erik-you like saying that don't you?

Co-yes yes I do.


	19. Chapter 19

Co-I forgot to say I do not own Professor Layton, Inuyasha, and Dragon ball z kai. Or any song's.

**Hershel demon**

_Hershel thinking to demon _

**Ann's demon**

Ann thinking to demon

Ann's pov.

I….will….NEVER get on that bus…EVER AGAIN! You know why? Because when we got there the bus was already cover in gum and pizza crest's. "Disgusting." Clive, Luke, Hershel, and Erik said in union. We thought it couldn't get any worst, boy we were WRONG! About 15 minutes into the ride a man with chill all over his shirt and fry's in his shorts we knew it will be a smelly ride. God when he rip one everyone nearly pass out. I did pass out for three/fourth's of the ride. Personally I was happy. I didn't have to smell it any more. When I woke up all the windows were open and he was gone.

**Thank god that is over.** Your telling me. I am glad I didn't smell anything.** True, but you ARE on Hershel's lap.** WHAT? It was true. Hershel didn't notice that I woke up and was staring out the window. Also he was softly petting my hair. I liked it. "Uh…Hershel?" When I said that he was surprise that I woke up.

"Yes Ann?" He was so cute when he was blushing. I couldn't help but giggle. It just made him more red.

"How much longer is till we get to Cc?" I ask he was still very red. I giggle one again. _**(A.N I need to do it like that I do not know how to spell it. )**_

"Not very long that I imagine." Then he looked at Erik and growled. Erik was staring at me while Axelion, Kc, and Liz was staring at him. Erik growled back and looking very unhappy. I thought that I will sing to bring the tension low.

_**As I tumbled out of bed,**__**  
><strong>__**There was only one thought that had crossed my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, it was you**__****_

_**So I got my haircut**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe now you will notice me and then you'll ask,**__**  
><strong>__**"Why the new style?"**__****_

_**I put on my favorite outfit and a bracelet on my right hand**__**  
><strong>__**I step outside and tell myself,**__**  
><strong>__**Today is the day that you will see the real me!**__****_

_**I'm melting! I'm melting at the thought of you**__**  
><strong>__**But even so, I'm still way to shy to say anything**__****_

_**Oh God, I'm melting!**__**  
><strong>__**I can't even look in your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**So how will I get my feelings across to you now?**__**  
><strong>__**After all, it's you who holds my heart "captivated"**__****_

_**The forecast this morning,**__**  
><strong>__**Was wrong and so now I'm left out in the rain**__**  
><strong>__**I should have seen this**__****_

_**"I could'a grabbed an umbrella"**__**  
><strong>__**I said, then noticed a girl leave with a heavy sigh**__**  
><strong>__**She was with you, I thought, 'Is she your girlfriend?'**__****_

_**"Do you mind if I walk with you?" I ask as you unfold your umbrella**__**  
><strong>__**I hope you didn't see my face was burning red,**__**  
><strong>__**As I fall even more in love with you!**__****_

_**Melting! Oh, I'm finding it hard to breath!**__**  
><strong>__**As our hands meet, you can feel I'm trembling!**__**  
><strong>__**My hearts racing**__**  
><strong>__**All of this just because we're sharing an umbrella!**__**  
><strong>__**I'm close enough to feel your warm breath against my cheek**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know what to say, I don't know...**__****_

_**I pray to God, "Oh, please, make this moment last a little longer"**__**  
><strong>__**Then I start crying tears of joy, will they ever stop?**__****_

_**Melting! The time of parting has arrived**__**  
><strong>__**Will we meet again or will you dissappear forever more?**__**  
><strong>__**And again, I'm melting! Oh, God, please tie us together!**__**  
><strong>__**I already miss you, I never want to say "Good-Bye!"**__**  
><strong>__**I pray for the day you take me, say, "I love you"**__**  
><strong>__**But that's in my dream**_

As I finish the song the bus driver said over the intercom that we were at Cc. Glad that the ride is over!

Hershel's Pov.

Never….AGAIN I will ride that bus. It was just DISGUSTING. **I NEVER seen just so DISGUSTING in my life!**_ I have to agree._ Me and Erik were having a growl off. Reason one we were board. Two we both wanted Ann . Three we had nothing to do beside hold are noses when this man with chili all over his shirt. Then he let it rip. MAN IT WAS RIPE. Ann pass out so I held her while Luke and Clive talk and held their nose's. Annie and Ben were jumping on the seat's and I have NO IDEA how Axelion, Kc, and Liz stand the stench.

When Ann woke up and ask when we were getting to Cc I told her not very long. Then I was Erik looking at Ann.** Ann is MINE!**_ She is not ours she is…._**Ours? **_Ye-…NO SHE IS NOT! She is a friend._** Whatever you say she is still ours. **Then he became silent when Ann sang. She can sing very, very, very well. In fact wonderful. Over the intercom it said that we were at Cc. Man I am glad THIS trip is over.

Co-Well there you have it! Sorry for the long wait.

Vegeta-Sure you are.

Hershel-Now be nice.

Vegeta-WHY SHOULD I BE NICE TO A KNOW IT ALL?

Hershel-WHY YOU JACK $$!

Co-Now calm down now….

Vegeta-WHY SOULD I CALM…

Co-*Hit's Veggie with a frying pan*

Veggie-Fine I will calm down.

Co-For the people who don't know the song is called melt by miku and I don't own that.

Erik-At least she is taking responsibility.

Co-


End file.
